wayfar1444fandomcom-20200215-history
Backgrounds
Below is an overview on the backgrounds currently in game and some advice on when to do them and how to complete them. Ranger Employed by a farming mega-corp, you are familiar with basic weapons. You can hunt. Use this skill. Hunt 100 things and kill them. Make sure to loot all the things you kill and store all the stuff into a container somewhere for later usage. Useful for some easy skill points with the outdoor gourmet job. Difficulty: normal Victory Requirements: Defeat 100 wildlife on the surface of a planet. This background is unlocked to new characters. This background grants 1 reroll point upon completion. Fabricator You were a laborer in a world factory. Widely considered the hardest (read: most tediuous) background to reroll, as most resources you work with will have a quality of far below 70. Nonetheless, as crafting is a massive part of Wayfar1444, you will earn skillpoints very quickly. Difficulty: normal Victory Requirements: Craft 25 products of quality 70 or better. This background is unlocked to new characters. This background grants 1 reroll point upon completion. Retiree You've finally decided to live the dream of owning your own land. Owning 10 buildings isn't hard at all, and doesn't require any exotic materials, or even much luck. Difficulty: normal Victory Requirements: Control 10 buildings. This background is unlocked to new characters. This background grants 1 reroll point upon completion. Student Fresh from space university, your goal is to experience something new and epic. Difficulty: normal Victory Requirements: Reroll from the cockpit of a starship in space. This background is unlocked to new characters. This background grants 1 reroll point upon completion. Lab Tech Artifacts are found by exploring and discovering, such as q-locked weapon case and green orb, and can be researched at the terminal in a constructed Laboratory. The Botanist background specialises in exploring and discovering, and does not consume the researchables to reroll, so it's probably best if you do the Botanist job a few times before doing this one if you want an easy reroll. Difficulty: normal Victory Requirements: Research 25 artifacts. This background is unlocked to new characters. This background grants 2 reroll points upon completion. Botanist You were a keen gardener, with a love for plants (and certain plant products). However- you yearned for more, something new. You start with some basic exploration skills and need to discover botanic things. If you explore tiles that have structures or other persistent stuff your exploration progress will be saved. There is a discover timeout but this way you can explore a nice persistent area and make multiple discover rounds.. You should consider taking this build a few times during your early career. You'll find a lot of cool blueprints and also a lot of stuff you can research and hack for the lab technician and hacker backgrounds. Starting skills: *Heavy Tan *Sightseer *Developing Observation Difficulty: moderate Victory Requirements: Discover 15 undocumented botanical specimens. This background is unlocked to new characters. This background grants 1 reroll point upon completion. Hacker You'll need to hack things. Ships, control pads, building AI, anything. Hack all and everything. Just hack 25 things. Difficulty: Victory Requirements: Hack 25 objects. This background is unlocked after 5 reroll points. This background grants 2 reroll points upon completion. Serial killer Serious mental illness has left you murderous. Although generally logical about your murders, occasional loss of impulse control could be a real threat. Difficulty: moderate Victory Requirements: Murder 25 player characters. This background is unlocked after 10 reroll points. This background grants 5 reroll points upon completion.